custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Luas
Luas was Ko-Matoran researcher and scholar, and later became a Toa of Ice for the second generation of Toa Isuvia. History As a Matoran Luas immigrated to Isuvia with a many Matoran after the earthquakes caused by The Great Disruption. During the time the Matoran were living in a small settlement Luas hears legends about ancient Toa. He was particularly interested in the Toa Mata and changed his mask with a Kanohi Akaku to be like Kopaka. When Turaga Roge came to Isuvia and helped build a city at its southern coast, Luas became a researcher. Luas would often become bored stuck in his research and would wander off in search of adventures. He would often be caught by the Isuvia Guard and reprimanded by its Commander, Arthon. Luas also became good friends with Klixia and Gree during this time. Recently Luas came back to his research lab to discover a Toa Stone and a map to the ancient ruins in the jungles of Isuvia. He found out that Klixia and Gree also had similar stones. The three attempted to leave the city, but were stopped by Arthon. Luas convinced Arthon that he should come with them since he has a stone as well. Arthon agreed and helped them get out of the city. The four Matoran found the ancient ruins. They were unable to find anything until Luas discovered a hidden chamber with a Toa Suva inside. As a Toa He joined the other Matoran in placing their Toa Stones into the Suva. They heard a voice that told them they were destined to save Isuvia. A beam of energy came out of the Suva and transformed Luas into a Toa. He then received a vision about a mask hidden in darkness and a large fortress in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Alternate Versions Abilities and Traits Luas was odd for a Ko-Matoran, who are normally quiet and keep to themselves. He was always adventurous and curious, which often led him into trouble. He was inspired by the old legends of the Toa Mata, particularly Kopaka. Those stories inspired him to be an adventurer. He was always eager to help others and accomplish tasks given to him. Luas always waned to be a hero like his idols, but now that he is a Toa he has realized it is not exactly what he thought it would be. He knows he has the adventurous life he always wanted, but his lack of actual skills has hurt his confidence and made him unsure of himself. When he was a Ko-Matoran, Luas had a miniscule amount of elemental ice powers that manifested itself as limited resistance to cold. As a Toa he has control over the element of Ice. He can freeze water and enemies, stop snow from falling, create blizzards, cause avalanches, lower the temperature, and unleash blasts of ice energy. Mask and Tools Luas originally wore a Powerless Kanohi Miru, but changed it to a Kanohi Akaku. He was not able to use the mask’s power, but he could use the telescopic eyepiece to some extent. Upon his transformation into a Toa he is able to use the mask’s power to see far distances and through solid objects and structures. Luas’ Toa Tool was an Icicle Spear that could channel his ice powers. Trivia *If LordVogon could give Luas a voice he would sound like Grant Gustin, who is known for portraying Barry Allen/The Flash on television show The Flash. *The theme for Luas is "The Inner Struggle ", composed by Jake Kaufman for the video game Shovel Knight. Appearances See Also Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice